


【GGAD】苦海慈航（年龄操作/pwp/皮鞭/姜刑/一发完）

by Shyuka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuka/pseuds/Shyuka
Summary: 霍格沃茨的圣诞舞会上被女伴在衣领留下唇印的ad被迫接受gg给的惩罚





	【GGAD】苦海慈航（年龄操作/pwp/皮鞭/姜刑/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *此作品为成人向，未满18岁请勿阅读  
> *含轻微bdsm情节，皮鞭+姜刑，接受不能的请避雷  
> *设定是黑魔王gg统治了欧洲，ad是他的秘密情人

|也许早已不觉窒息想投降，舔尽你赠我的一额汗。——《斯德哥尔摩情人》

 

在五分钟前，阿不思·邓布利多以为世界上最糟糕的事情，就是被盖勒特·格林德沃——比他年长将近二十岁的情人、令巫师界闻风丧胆的黑魔王，发现他身上沾满了浓郁的女士香水味。

而此刻，他发现这件事情应该是盖勒特·格林德沃拥抱他的时候发现他的衬衣后领上出现了一个突兀的唇印——桃红色、带着某种独特的香气、充满暗示意味。

“先生，我不知道是什么时候……”阿不思·邓布利多低头盯着自己的脚尖，双手背在身后。他不安地按着指尖，试图让自己的声音听起来从容一些。推门而入后他就脱掉了皮鞋和白袜，赤足踩在柔软的羊毛地毯上，白皙的脚背和咖啡色的地毯形成鲜明对比。壁炉里的火烧得正旺，房间里像春天一样暖和，足以让人忘记窗外还飘着纷纷扬扬的大雪。

少年感到自己全身发热，却不是因为壁炉带来的温度，而是出于做错事后的忐忑和紧张。

他还能感觉到格林德沃的视线，正在缓慢地扫过自己身上的每一处，似乎要找出还有哪些可疑的痕迹。房间里一时间无人说话，只能听到呼吸的声音，其中略显慌乱和急促的那道是他自己的，而格林德沃则气息平稳——和平时一样，没有什么变化。这让少年稍微放心了一些。

他根本不知道那个落单的女伴在今晚为什么会喷这么多的香水，简直甜腻得夸张。他也没有注意到，是什么时候她大胆地在他的颈后留下一个热情狂放的吻——因为这样的举动确实颠覆了阿不思·邓布利多对她的印象，虽然他们才认识了不到一天。

在圣诞舞会前一个星期他拒绝了所有的邀约，却在前一晚看到那个窝在阶梯下的女孩——她在哭，因为没有人邀请她作为舞伴出席晚会，而她也没有勇气去问哪怕任何一个男生，无论是霍格沃茨、还是德姆斯特朗。她的黑蓝色校服外袍揉得皱巴巴，一头披散的棕发乱糟糟的。阿不思·邓布利多走过去，小声问了她的情况。然后他发现女孩的鼻尖通红，紧紧抿着唇，几乎要把嘴唇咬破了。她的眼睛是蓝色的。

阿不思·邓布利多承认，这个女孩让他想起了阿利安娜，连带想起了山谷的绿茵、树影和微风，还有那些曾经宁静而悠长的时光——没有被格林德沃的统治所影响的、美好得如同幻影的日子。而他已经很久没有见过自己的妹妹了。

他在16岁的时候成为了格林德沃的秘密情人，但黑魔王却给予了他相当大的自由。他可以继续在霍格沃茨学习，正常地和同学相处、成为格莱芬多的级长、参加魁地奇比赛……甚至是找一个舞伴出席三强争霸赛的圣诞舞会——前提是他在12点前要回到格林德沃所在的城堡。

也许是怕他逃走，也许是怕他反抗——虽然这两项行动在最强大的黑巫师面前都显而易见地缺乏可行性，但盖勒特·格林德沃并没有像他平时的对外形象那样冷酷残忍，反而对阿不思·邓布利多极有耐心，许多小事都会听取少年的意愿。阿不思·邓布利多能感觉到，黑魔王是把自己当成平等的个体来对待的，他尊重他、欣赏他、也爱护他。

但爱也伴随着自私，注定包含独占欲——而阿不思·邓布利多没有在格林德沃的身上感受到这一点。他有时候会自嘲地想，格林德沃并没有多在意自己，而是把自己当成一个新鲜的玩具——毕竟他只是一名年轻、缺乏见识、有些小聪明但长得还算不错的男巫。

阿不思·邓布利多知道，格林德沃一直以为他的顺从是由于家人和朋友的生命受到威胁，无可奈何之下达成妥协。其实并非如此，相反，少年对他惧怕又崇敬，厌恶又憧憬，因为无论是格林德沃正处巅峰的能力，还是他危险、狂放又充满魅力的人格，或是他不经意说出的、充满智慧和远见的言论，对这个生活在象牙塔里的少年都极具致命的吸引力。格林德沃就是那道从象牙塔的窗户缝隙里透进来的光，而他像个懵懂稚拙的孩子，好奇地追逐着这道出现在他生命里的光——哪怕到最后他发现格林德沃并不是温暖明亮的光，而是一抹幽深诡谲的蓝火，就像从坟墓里钻出来的死魂灵一样可怖。

随后他听到格林德沃轻轻地叹了口气，沉默良久后他终于开口，语气带着似乎做出了某个艰难决定的无奈：“把衣服脱了，躺到床上。”

阿不思·邓布利多僵硬而紧绷的身体终于松动了一些，就像湖面上被春风融开的冰。他发现自己已经习惯听从格林德沃的命令，随即他意识到这不是一个好兆头。格林德沃就像一名高高在上的暴君，而他则是最忠诚的臣子——他本能地抗拒接受“奴隶”身份，即使他知道在外界看来他就是格林德沃出于某种不可告人的目的特意豢养的宠物。

他应了一声，走到床边，开始脱掉身上的礼服。今天他为了舞会多少打扮了一番，这套剪裁得当的装束与他意外地相衬。他脱掉了外套、马甲，然后伸手解开了领带，又脱掉了白色的衬衣。随后他的微微怔了片刻，最终还是抿住唇伸手探向腰际，解开了皮带、褪下裤子。他仰躺在床上，开始手足无措起来——以往都是格林德沃主动为他脱衣服。黑魔王十分享受这个过程，愉悦得就像在亲手拆一件包装精致的礼物。而今天他却一反常态。

格林德沃踱步走到床边，居高临下地望着躺在床上的少年。他的皮肤白皙，因为发热而透着诱人的淡粉色，卷曲的棕红色头发搭在额角，长而微翘的睫毛遮不住那双玻璃珠一样的湛蓝色眼睛。他仰面躺着，露出修长的颈项，脆弱的喉结不时滚动。而此刻他全身赤裸，只穿了一条深色的内裤，在前面勾勒出引人遐想的形状。脱去衣服后，那股馥郁甜腻的女士香水味已经淡得几乎闻不见了，但格林德沃还是施了一个咒语，让少年被黑魔王的气味包围。

而后他说：“把内裤脱了，翻过身。”他的语气轻柔，但里面的命令却强硬得不容置喙。阿不思·邓布利多仿佛还从这句话里听出了几分诱哄的意味。

少年的脸涨得通红，他小心翼翼地往下伸出手，挑起了内裤的一边，慢慢地脱掉了这件单薄的布料，然后他翻过身趴在床上，头枕在交叠的手臂，两腿并拢。他的动作有些磨蹭，因为他羞于在别人面前一点一点地裸露身体、展示自己，哪怕这个人是他最亲密的情人。

现在他的身体一览无遗，大腿内侧的红痕和腰间的青紫色都在无声地证明这具身体的主人曾经历过好几场激烈的性事。虽然少年的身体年轻又充满活力，却可以看出已被多次占有过，而他几分不谙世事的天真又为他增添了几分单纯的性感，让人忍不住窥探他最深处的渴望和欲求。而此刻他毫无保留地背对着格林德沃，是全无防备、绝对信任的姿态，这取悦了黑魔王。格林德沃垂眼，用视线抚摸过少年柔软的肌肤和优美的线条，却没有像以往那样用手去触碰。

这些都是格林德沃留下的痕迹。阿不思·邓布利多尝试过用咒语去清除，却发现无济于事。明明没有人会看见，黑魔王仍然固执地这样做，似乎是要给自己的情人打上专属的烙印。这也是他们两人之间心照不宣的秘密，不为人知也不可言说。

格林德沃说完那句话后便没了下文，诡异的安静让少年忍不住低头咬紧了嘴唇。虽然壁炉源源不断地传来阵阵热意，但他还是开始颤抖，以轻微的幅度。

随后他听见了房间里的木柜的门打开又合上的声音，没有脚步声，应该是格林德沃使用了取物咒。一股皮革味在房间里弥漫开来，并不好闻，而是辛辣呛鼻，带着原始的蛮横气息。这个气味与黑魔王本人格格不入，甚至可以说是对比巨大。格林德沃一直是优雅、冷静、克制的，连身上常年萦绕的气息也是醇厚的木质琥珀香，中调还带着雪松的冷冽，一如他德国贵族的身份般端正自持。

少年皱了皱眉，这股存在感极强的气味充斥了他的鼻腔，勾起了他熟悉的记忆。于是他回想起，在某节神奇动物保护课上，教授曾经对一只野性难驯、危险系数高的动物使用过皮鞭，而现在房间里的味道和皮鞭的气味如出一辙。

仿佛是为了印证少年不妙的猜想，皮鞭破开空气的声音从他身后传来，而后他能感受到的只有一道突如其来的、猛烈而又尖锐的刺痛。皮鞭划过的地方瞬间变得火辣辣的，少年很快哭了出来，泪水模糊了发红的眼眶。

少年挣扎着想向前爬，却牵动了臀部的肌肉，反而激起一阵更加锐利的钝痛。虽然他的前方并没有留下多宽的位置，但他还是想要逃离这种让他惊惧不已的惩戒。

“啊哈……请不要这样做，求您……”裹着湿漉漉的哭腔的句子从少年颤抖的双唇里滚落，却没有唤起格林德沃丝毫的怜悯和爱惜。黑魔王伸手按住了少年的腰，把他固定在原来的位置，又施了一个咒语，变出绸带把少年的双手捆在了床头两侧。少年动弹不得，只能晃动身体来进行微弱的反抗，但越是挣扎，他的双手就被捆得越紧，腰间甚至多了一根绸带，将他牢牢地锁在了床上。他的腰陷在床褥里，胸前的两点随着他不安的扭动摩擦着床单，让他更加难受。

阿不思·邓布利多说不清这是什么感觉，他感到痛苦和屈辱，但心里却升起了隐秘的快感，就像岩浆翻涌的火山，在下一刻就要彻底爆发。这种情潮让他措手不及，也让他害怕，在此刻他才发现自己从心底里强烈地渴望着格林德沃，不论黑魔王如何对待自己，他都能坦然接受，哪怕是严厉的惩罚和无声的责备。他不得不承认，他依赖着格林德沃，也爱他给自己带来的痛苦与欢愉。

他能感到自己的身体敏感异常，每一处的感知都被放大了无数倍。臀部仿佛被灼烧一样，既麻又痛。

格林德沃却没有在听到少年的哭求之后停止，反而更用力地挥动皮鞭，抽打了四五下。少年的臀部很快红肿了起来，上面错杂着几道狰狞的鞭痕。虽然看起来触目惊心，但并没有渗出血来，而是肿胀成鼓起的痕迹。

臀部每受到一次重击，少年就忍不住大喊出声。他原本清朗的声音变得沙哑，就像在砂纸上磨过一样。他数不清格林德沃挥了多少次鞭，大概有十多次。听起来并不算多，但每次重重落下的时候，他都能感觉尖锐的痛从尾脊处升起，蔓延到他的四肢百骸。太痛了，仿佛跌坐进了荆棘丛里，孤立无援，无法重新站起来。

阿不思·邓布利多的求饶声只能换来格林德沃变本加厉的鞭子。所幸的是在第十五次的时候鞭子终于停了下来。少年心里浮现几分不切实际的暗喜，他想的是这个酷刑终于到此为止了。

“亲爱的阿尔，我们还没有结束。”似乎是察觉到少年身体的放松，格林德沃俯身贴在少年红得要滴血的耳廓，声音仿佛情人在缠绵过后的呢喃，说出的却是恶魔般的话语。

这句话仿佛夏夜的雷声一样在少年的脑海里炸开，他头昏目眩，又不住地害怕起来。但他没有力气去想接下来将会面对什么，因为那个可恨的鞭子已经把他折磨得奄奄一息。

接着他闻到了某种植物的味道，刺鼻，又带着奇异的香味，让他想到了姜汁汽水。然后他发现这个突兀地出现的植物是生姜。因为房间里温度较高的缘故，生姜浓烈的味道很快发散开来，空气里充满了辛辣气息。

他不知道格林德沃变出生姜来是想做什么，而这种未知让他恐惧。

少年的身体微不可察地颤抖起来，他大口地吞咽唾沫，试图缓解恐慌带来的紧张。

随后他感觉到一个微凉的东西抵在了自己的后穴，接着它捅进了甬道里。

是格林德沃，他拿着生姜，不由分说地把它塞入少年的屁股，甚至没有给少年一个解释。

生姜被潦草地去掉了外皮，没有打磨成平滑光整的模样，而是棱角分明。坚硬的姜块刮过因为刚刚的鞭刑而分泌出透明液体的、湿热柔软的内壁，粗糙的质感在摩擦后留下尖锐的刺痛。

“不！请不要这样——”少年下意识地大喊出声，像溺水之人想要抓住救命的苇草，却在黑魔王的漠视下沉入更深的水域。而后他放弃了挣扎，只发出倒吸气的声音，伴随着嗫嚅和喘息，在安静的房间格外明显。如果此刻有第三个人听见了，肯定会为这个声音心碎。

而格林德沃沉默地举起了鞭子，先是用鞭子的前端怜惜般地抚过少年红肿的臀肉，而后与之前如出一辙地重重落下。受到鞭打的臀肉瞬间绷紧，带动紧致的内壁收缩起来，生姜在挤压下沥出新鲜的姜汁，浇湿了甬道，让原本湿滑的后穴变得更加泥泞。在辛辣的刺激下，壁肉很快变得红肿，渗出了更多透明稀薄的液体。穴口翕张，边缘处还翻出了肿胀的、通红的嫩肉，泛着湿淋淋的水光，看起来可怜无比。

不同于鞭子落在臀部带来的皮肉疼痛，姜汁在体内流淌、渗透和灼烧的滋味更加难以形容。先是持久的疼痛，而后几丝微妙的快感从这痛苦里生出来，膨胀到难以忽视的地步。少年感到自己的四肢发酸，臀部因为鞭打而麻痹到失去了知觉。他的额角沁满了湿黏的汗水，被汗湿的棕红色头发变成几绺，贴在额角。他的眼角和鼻尖通红，睫毛被泪水沾湿，让他睁不开眼。他紧闭着双眼，眉心蹙起，嘴唇发白，但脸颊却浮上了不自然的绯红，在颈项和胸口处大面积地晕开来，仿佛倾洒了的调色盘。

他扭动着身体，双腿向后蹬，试图将体内的生姜弄出去，却适得其反，让那个明黄色的小东西嵌入得更深。生姜残余的粗糙外皮不断摩擦过脆弱的内壁，硬物的刺激让他的后穴回想起不久前被男人灼热胀大的性器进入的经历，收缩着渴求更深的插入和碾压。疼痛里夹杂的快感点燃了汹涌的情欲，如同火星一样迸溅开来。他的阴茎颤巍巍地立了起来，摩挲过床单，激起一阵酥麻的痒意。巨大的空虚感攫住了少年食髓知味的身体，让他口干舌燥。他的头脑昏沉、意识模糊，只能本能地挺动胯部、摩擦床单。他多想用手抚慰自己已经勃起的前端，但因为双手被缚而动弹不得。汗水从额角滑落，在白色的枕头上晕出一大片水痕。泪水再一次从干涩的眼睛里涌出，湿润了脸上枯竭的泪痕。他舔唇，尝到苦涩的咸味。

沉浸在无边的痛苦与欢愉里，他没有注意到，格林德沃已经放下了鞭子，伸手去脱掉自己的外套，解开皮带，从背后覆上了少年的身体。男人成熟的、苍白的、充满力量的身体和少年青涩的、红润的、充满诱惑力的身体，隔着男人还未脱下的衬衣紧密地贴合在一起。他们仿佛热烈中的情人，紧紧地拥抱在一起，通过肌肤传递彼此的体温。

格林德沃半跪在床上，俯身亲吻少年的后颈，用舌头舔舐那块被汗水浸透的皮肤，把淡淡的咸苦味卷入嘴里。然后他落下一个个细密的亲吻，在少年的颈项留下沾着暧昧水渍的红痕。他的吻很轻柔，带着安抚的意味。他把少年圈在怀里，用手抚摸着少年的脊背。他伸手拿出了埋在少年体内的生姜，发现这块植物沾满了湿滑粘稠的液体，带着淡淡的腥味。他轻哂，随手将它扔到地面。然后他按住了少年的腰侧，双手向下，在少年的股间流连，同时施咒清理了少年身上黏腻的汗水和后穴里残留的姜汁。

他摆弄少年的腿，让它们分得更开。于是格林德沃清晰地看到，少年身下红肿的穴口正瑟缩着，渴求着重新被填满。经过皮鞭的调教和姜块的开拓，少年的后穴已经湿软得一塌糊涂，他没有再费心思扩张就进入了少年的身体。硕大的前端刚挤进穴口，湿热柔软的壁肉就热情地缠上了上来。等男人的性器再深入了些，后穴便裹住灼热的柱身，不断地收缩。

姜汁被清理极大地缓解了少年的不适感，而身体被填满又让他感到充实。他不住地闷哼，而后细碎的呻吟随着撞击的节奏不断从喉间逸出。初经人事的少年还不知道如何掩饰自己的感受，他本能地呈现出性爱过程里身体最真实的反应——肩背的颤抖、甜腻的叫声、模糊的鼻音、哽咽的啜泣。而所有这些都让格林德沃为之疯狂。黑魔王从少年的身上发现了无限的潜能，他有着超出同龄人难以企及的、卓绝的魔法天赋，而在床上他又能给自己带来不断的惊喜。他从未发现逐渐开拓一具年轻青涩的身体会具有如此大的吸引力，让他目眩神迷、血脉偾张，往往又情不自禁。  
咬紧牙不想泄出呻吟的少年激起了他体内最暴戾的因子，他身上的血液里每个细胞都在叫嚣着：进入他、占有他、在他身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹。一开始的接近只是临时起意。格林德沃原想，充满玩味的试探并不会真正地影响到自己，但他发现人没有办法控制自己的心——人性和情感，是魔法和预言也无法估量的。

少年诚实的反应取悦了他，随即他喟叹一声，加快了抽送的幅度。灼热胀大的柱身在少年的体内抽插挺弄，刮过柔软的内壁。两人下体交合处一片湿滑，传出淫靡的水声和囊袋撞击臀部的响声，追逐着空气里两道急促的呼吸。

剧烈的快感从下体喷涌而出，像潮水一样席卷了全身，让他战栗不已。年轻的男巫浑身颤抖，前端射出了白浊的液体，空气里瞬间浸满了体液的气味。白浊濡湿了少年身下的床单，他稀疏的耻毛上也沾了几丝粘稠的液体。他大口喘息着，唇齿间逸出呜咽。

格林德沃按住少年的腰，压在他的身上，继续大力抽送着，深深浅浅地碾过少年的后穴。粗硬的性器触及到体内某一点，闪电般的快感让少年不住地发出高亢的吟叫。少年的前端又翘了起来，但已经释放过一次的前端只能渗出透明稀薄的液体，在床单上晕开更深的水渍。

察觉到少年再次勃起，格林德沃分出一只手握住了少年的前端。带着薄茧的宽厚手掌极有技巧性地抚弄着少年的阴茎，而身后撞击的速度没有放缓，反而更加狠厉。

前后夹击带来的快感让少年忍不住哭得更大声。他完全沉沦在深不可测的欲望里，心甘情愿地成为黑魔王掌控之下的玩物。令他害怕的是，他发现自己迷恋上了被格林德沃按在身下操弄的感觉。伴随着恐惧的是无边的爱意，阿不思·邓布利多知道这是因为生理作用的影响，但他仍不可遏制地留恋着格林德沃指尖的热度、发间的气味和插在自己后穴的性器。

在性爱过程中格林德沃并不爱说话，仿佛他那能言善辩的唇舌只用在需要拉拢和劝说的敌人身上。而对待自己的情人，他往往只用吻和肢体接触去证明内心汹涌的情愫。少年的身体过于美好，他低喘着，操进少年体内最深处。

等灼热的液体灌入后穴，年轻的男巫已经哭哑了嗓子，下身发麻。在他如释重负地陷入昏睡的前一刻，他听到黑魔王在自己的耳边说：“我希望你从这次惩罚里得到教训，阿尔——不要总是试图让我发怒。”他张了张嘴，想反驳些什么，他想说晚会聚餐里的蜂蜜蛋糕很好吃，想说那个和阿利安娜长得很像的女孩，想说他很喜欢格林德沃送给自己的晚礼服，但最后他能想到的只是一双眸色不同的眼睛，在黑暗里凝视着自己，就像深邃夜空里长明的星。

格林德沃施咒清理了这次惩罚和欢爱的痕迹，然后他扶住少年，为他找了一个平稳的姿势，轻轻地帮他盖上被子。他俯身亲了亲少年发红的耳朵，对已经沉沉睡去的少年说：“圣诞快乐。”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：虾饺一笼  
> 喜欢的话可以给我红心蓝手评论三件套吗！_(:з」∠)_  
> 谢谢kudos~


End file.
